Amore mio
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Adquirí la mala costumbre de seguirte a todas partes, aún cuando me dejaste claro que no era a mí a quien querías. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de hacer mi vida lejos de ti, ¿no es cierto?


**Amore mio. Una frase que llevo poniendo por ahí (en tuenti, en facebook, en las dedicatorias a mis amigas, en las mesas, sillas y paredes del instituto…) durante ya casi dos meses. Pues para ti. Te la regalo, mi querida espontánea (: Porque creo que te mereces que alguien te regale algo bonito… siento que tengas que conformarte conmigo, te mereces mucho más, pero es lo que hay, estando tan lejos. (Si estuviese cerca creo que te regalaría chocolate *¬*)**

**Aclaraciones: narra Fidio, y "tú" es Yuri, el OC de 96Ane96 (aunque, si "amáis" a Fuusuke, podéis ser vosotras las protagonistas, ya que no he puesto ningún nombre, solo el de Suzuno)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, una institución maléfica que parece que adora ver sufrir a los fans de este anime T-T**

_Amore mio_

Nunca ha dejado de fascinarme la manera en que Suzuno Fuusuke cambió, cuando tú y él empezasteis… lo que sea que es eso que tenéis entre los dos. En mi opinión, es lo más raro que he visto nunca, en serio. No me parece mal, es tan solo distinto. Aunque a otros sí se lo parezca, simplemente porque tienden a rechazar lo diferente. Pero a veces lo diferente es bueno, es más, ¡suele serlo! Y si vosotros estáis tan bien así, no quiero meterme en medio.

Os estoy viendo ahora mismo, vais de la mano por el parque, como cuando tú y yo íbamos, pero no es lo mismo, en absoluto. Vosotros apenas os miráis, ¡apenas os tocáis, incluso! ¿Es que acaso os da miedo? Cuando yo estaba contigo, me moría por tocar tus manos, y abrazarte era cuanto deseaba al verte.

Y ni que decir tiene, que besarte era una odisea. Tus labios eran suaves y olían siempre al chicle de mango y fresa que comías. Tu lengua jugueteaba con la mía, dejándome explorar todos los recovecos de tu boca, y a la vez acariciando la mía, de tal manera que cada beso era todo un mundo. Espero que él también aprecie igual o más tus besos. Es lo que mereces.

Ahora os detenéis, delante de uno de esos puestos que venden figuritas y colgantes de la suerte, hechos a mano, que favorecen al amor, la amistad, el dinero… yo nunca te regalé nada de eso. No creo en ello, fue por eso más que nada, no te iba a regalar algo en lo que ni yo creía. Pero él se acerca a ti y te pregunta algo, señalándote una esquina del tenderete. Luego coge un colgante y lo paga después de ponértelo al cuello con delicadeza. Ni siquiera pregunta el precio. No le importa, mientras te haga feliz, supongo…

Sé que debería dejar de hacer esto, sé que hace meses que lo nuestro se acabó. No obstante, paso de largo cuando veo una de las puertas del parque, abierta, como diciéndome que pase por ella, que os deje solos a los dos y no me entrometa. En realidad, no me entrometo. Solo es la necesidad de verte, lo que me impide salir corriendo.

Entonces, llegáis –y yo os sigo detrás- a una carpa abierta, de donde debe de salir alguna melodía –no lo sé porque yo escucho mi mp3- que él y tú os ponéis a escuchar. Suzuno coge tu otra mano, esbozando una sonrisa, y empieza a balancear los brazos a un ritmo que no cuadra con mi música, ni conmigo, que mueve vuestros brazos mientras tú te ríes.

Te hace feliz y todo lo que tú quieras, pero, y aunque esto no importe para nada, a mí no. Bajo los ojos, teniendo por un momento tu recuerdo en mi corazón. Te echo de menos, no puedo decir que no, al igual que no he podido salir por esa puerta. Vuelvo a mirarte, estás bien: ahora bailáis agarrados, él con su mano en tu cintura, y tú con las tuyas alrededor de su cuello, lentamente, y os besáis. Imagino, por un instante demasiado efímero, que soy yo quien prueba tus labios… ¿seguirán sabiendo igual? ¿O, si te besara, sería una sorpresa saborearlos? Suspiro. Solo él lo sabe. Sólo él, y no yo.

Seguís andando. Podría seguiros, pero… por alguna razón, ya no tengo ganas. Quizá sea porque esto de observar cómo eres feliz con otro, es como darle golpes al corazón con un martillo de hierro: duele, y acaba por destrozarlo. No sé. Salgo del parque y voy camino hacia mi casa… pero antes me acerco a la fuente, un lugar que siempre será de los dos, aunque tú me olvides. Allí nos besamos, allí reímos, y sobre todo, allí acabaron mis días de estar a tu lado. Yo solía decirte palabras sueltas en italiano, solía llamarte _amore mio_.

Saco de mi bolsillo un pañuelo de tela que está cuidadosamente doblado, y lo huelo. Aún conserva tu olor, aunque apenas se puede apreciar. Fue de ese día en que te tapé los ojos con él, para llevarte al columpio donde había puesto el anillo que te regalé, y desde entonces se impregnó con tu perfume… No es bueno que lo tenga. Doy un paso, que es lo suficiente para alargar las manos y dejar el pañuelo encima del borde de la fuente.

Si no me doy la vuelta y me alejo lo más rápido posible, sé que soy capaz de volver y guardarlo, y no quiero eso, así que me voy, sin mirar atrás. Es una manera de empezar a reconstruir mi vida, creo. Y es que después de estar contigo, aunque ya no sienta lo mismo, creo que no podré volver a amar a nadie como lo hice contigo.

Sé que una vez te amé. Y que piensas que debería odiarte porque tú dejaste de hacerlo… pero créeme, no te deseo nada más que se cumplan tus sueños y seas feliz. Yo encontraré a alguien, o eso espero. Y aunque no te olvidaré, porque no puedo, buscaré mi propio camino y prometo no molestarte. Porque tú fuiste, y a mi pesar, sigues siendo, lo más importante de mi vida. Y te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase y mucho más.

**Quizá no me quedó tan, tan bien como deseaba, pero confío en que al menos te haya animado algo… ¡Y sé que a lo mejor llega un poco tarde! -.- Pero bueno, aún así, espero que te haya gustado, ya que fue hecha especialmente para ti (lo pensé el sábado y acabé hoy, y por seguir escribiendo en vez de irme a la cama, mañana tendré unas ojeras que pareceré un mapache, pero bueno, ¡todo era por acabarlo! (:**

**Eso es todo. ¡Ah! Y si, aparte de Ane, he conseguido (aunque no lo creo T-T) animar a alguien más… (:**

**¡Bonjour! (:**


End file.
